


Rival Death Notes: Light vs Light

by milaru



Series: Death Note [2]
Category: Death Note (2017), Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossover, Death Note Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milaru/pseuds/milaru
Summary: Light Turner (Still in his coma) meets his alternate self, Light Yagami. He goes head to head with him, and learns all about his life with his mother, sister, father, and work life with L's counterpart. Turner may even learn a few tips, however he may never remember what he learns.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't like the new Death Note movie, because not only is Light a weak, unintelegent person, but they completely disregard the mental standoff between Light and L, so I wrote this kind of upset, but kind of wanting this to happen.

_Just as planned_ thinks Light Turner, as he plunges into the water. He had proven himself smarter than Mia. Smarter than everyone, but his plan had failed, just as it succeeded. He had never wanted to become the bad guy. He only wanted to create a perfect world with himself as the God of it. He knows what will happen next. Two days in a coma. At least he will find out what happens when you go into one. 

He hits the water with a splash. Time slows down, and water droplets surround his vision. He closes his eyes, he knows that Mia will have hit the ground by now, and that he will no longer die. His lungs fill with water, and he passes out. 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Light Turner comes to in a bedroom that is not his own, or a hospital room. It is rather spacious, a queen sized bed, a desk, and dozens of bookshelves on every wall, filled with academic books. A young man, about Light's age walks into the room. He says a few words in a language that Light doesn't understand. 

A jovial responce from the other room.

The other kid closes and locks his door before turning around and jumping at the sight of Light perched on his bed. The guy asks Light something in a whisper, but Light can't understand. 

"Who am I? I should be asking who you are, and where I am, and why I'm here, and HOW I'm here, and-"

"Shhh. Calm down," the other Light says. "I don't think that anyone else can see you. The door was open just enough for Sayu to see inside of my room. If she could have seen you, she would have screamed. It's good you speak English, or else we wouldn't be able to communicate."

A shape wafts down from the ceiling. Ryuk. 

"RYUK?" Light Turner asks, dumbfounded. 

"What? Ooh! This is interesting!" says Ryuk. 

"Ryuk, what's going on here?" asks Light Turner. "Who is this guy?"

"Why don't you speak on behalf of yourselves. You can both speak English."

The other man turns to Light, heaving a small sigh, and putting on a smile. In a heavy accent he says, "Hello, and good to meet you. My name is Yagami Ratio, the English translation of this is Light Yagami."

(I will be referring to Yagami as 'Ratio' and Turner as 'Light' to make it less confusing, just so you know. I don't want to use last names because it sounds impersonal.)

Light can't believe his ears. This kid, Ratio, has the same name as him. What could have happened? Where was he? Why was he there? and-

"Why is Ryuk here?"

"You can see him, so I suppose there's no point hiding it from you," Ratio says. "I found the Death Note."

"No way."

"I assure you there is a way."

"I did too, where I come from."

"Where do you come from, if you don't mind my asking," Ratio said, with the utmost politeness. 

"Seattle Washington, United States of America."

"That would explain your accent. You are currently in the Kanto region of Japan."

"What's the day?" asked Light. 

"I'm sorry? Would you repeat that question? I don't understand it."

"What is the date today?"

"1st January, 2004."

Light takes a mental step back. Last he checked, the year was 2017. What had happened? Was this a part of his coma? Was he hallucinating? Did he go back in time?

"I understand that something may have happened to you. What are you missing?" Ratio cuts in quickly. 

"I don't know. Last date I know of is 2017."

Ratio stares at him in shock. 

Suddenly, there's a knock at the door. Ratio stiffens. "If you want to come, you may, but I have to vacate my room for a while, as my father just returned."

Light seizes his chance quickly. "Where does your father work?"

Ratio looks at him dead in the eyes. "My father is the head of the the Kira task force. Although I doubt that anyone can see you, I would appreciate it if you would try to remain out of sight."

With that, Ratio slips out of his room, and shuts the door. Incoherent chattering in Japanese follows quickly after. I hear several words that I can understand, including; Ratio, Kira, Kira, Kira, and Kira. 

Ratio slips back into his room. I stand, and try to smooth the sheets on his bed. The clock read 03:00. 

"Your dad's home late," Light says, trying to be nonchalant. 

"Yes, he is usually home by about midnight. He may have met L."

"You have an L too?" Light asks. 

"Why yes, and he's quite annoying. I don't know his face or his name, so I can't kill him. He should know to not meddle in Divine Justice."

Light took a step back. Ratio had a God Complex. It's not like Light didn't know he had one a while back, but Ratio really did have one, and he used it casually, as if he knew what was coming because of his knowledge. 

"You have some god complex there," says Light. Ratio turned on him. An angry stream of English came from him, but he didn't open his mouth. 

_I do most likely have a God complex, however it is very humble of me to be using the Death Note in a way that will benefit Humanity as a whole, and not just fulfil my selfish needs._

"Apparently so." says Ratio. 

"Sorry, silly question, but are you telepathic?"

"No, that's absurd."

"Because I think I just heard your thoughts."

"Really?" Ratio seemed skeptical, but slightly amused. "What did I think?"

"You said that you most likely did, and that you were being humble the way you were using the Death Note or something like that."

"Incredible," says Ratio, studying Light. "Have you ever experienced anything like this before?"

"No, just now."

"How do you think that you supposedly travelled in time?"

"I don't know!"

"Don't get upset. I'm just asking. Did anything happen to you recently that might cause neurological damage?"

"No- wait, yes. I wrote a plan in my Death Note. Mia and I fall out of the Ferris wheel, and Mia dies. I land in the water, and after being resussitated, I fall into a coma for two days."

"That would explain it. So you're in a coma, somewhere in 2017. I think that you might be here for a while."

***************************************************************************************************************************************

Light followed Ratio around everywhere, Ratio translating what he could into Light's mind, sifting through the endless babbling of Japanese. 

Ratio was in the NPA station, dropping off clothes for his dad, and a woman was insistantly asking about something. Ratio approached, and translated for Light what she was saying, and engaged her in conversation. The three take a walk. Ryuk flying beside.

The woman knew L. 

She had worked with L before. 

Light watched as Ratio wrote her death on a piece of paper from the Notebook, and watched as she didn't die. 

Ratio seemed slightly shaken, but then carried on as if nothing had happened.  _How can he be so calm? How did he not tell her that he was Kira right up? Why was he being secretive?_

Ratio pretended to be a part of the task force, working with L, and pretended to try and recruit the woman. He asked for a valid form of Identification, and then Light knew Ratio'd won. 

The woman's name was Naomi Misora. 

Naomi Misora's death was written out again, and this time, when Ratio checked his watch, Naomi noticed. "Why do you keep checking your watch?" she asks. Ratio looks up at her, knowing that she won't be able to do anything now, even if he told her the truth. "Because I'm Kira," Ratio says. Naomi's eyes widen, just before the Notebook kicks in. She spins on her heel, and walks away.

************************************************YAAASS BEAUTIFUL TIME SKIP***************************************************************

Light was standing behind Ratio as he gave the freshman address at To-oh University. Light was looking at the odd fellow beside Ratio. He reminded him of L. The same posture, the voice, the same cloth style. 

When Ratio and the strange man sit, the man leans over and says something in Ratio's ear. Ratio's eyes widen. Ratio goes very quiet for the rest of the enterence ceremony. 

Though the pair seemed to hit it off well, there was tension. Of any kind. Sexual tension, emotional tension, physical tension. All of the tension. 

The ride home is quiet. When Ratio gets into his room, he screams.

"DAMN IT! HE GOT ME!"

He goes into this long tangent about L, and then Light figures it out. 

"That was L?"

"YES THAT WAS L, YOU INSOLENT IDIOT!"

Light backs away. Ratio could be quite hostile when provoked. 

***************************************************************************************************************************************

Light sat in a cell with Ratio, having worked with the task force, Ratio let it slip that he MIGHT be Kira, shedding doubt upon the whole situation. Light had learned a lot from Ratio. Speak only when necessary, and never, ever blow your own cover. It could cost you your life. "Get Rid Of It." Ratio says. 

With this, Ryuk disappears, and Ratio and the cell faded out of existanence. The date was June 1st, 2004. 

And then it was 2017. 

Light awoke in the hospital. 

His last memory was falling into the water. 

A/N: I GOT RYUZAKI BACK IN THE GAME! OH YEAH! ALL THE OLD PLAYERS COMING UP NEXT! TRIP TO JAPAN FOR LIGHT AND RATIO! MAYBE! I MIGHT GET LAZY! Hopefully not though.


	2. After Light's Coma

Light opens his eyes, and the last thing he remembers was falling into the water. 

Light's father is sitting there, and Light holds nothing back. 

L comes by after a while, and told him what he knew, while Light corrected him on what he got slightly wrong. 

Something was bothering Light. It had something to do with L, and the Kira case, and Light himself. 

With no warning, Light blurted, just as L was leaving, "You're not the original L, are you?"

It took a minute for L to reply. "No."

"Then, who was the first?"

"That's private information."

"But you met them, right?"

"Yes, everyone who was supposed to be their heir met them."

"Tell me about them."

L sat down again, perched in his favourite position at the edge of the seat. He looked into Light's eyes. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," Light responds immediately. 

"I will withhold infomation that I deem important to keep identities secret, and certain things confidential, but you will get the general story."

Light nodded to show he understood, and waited for L to begin. 

"The first L appeared in 1984, after being trained to be the world's greatest detective since he was born. At the age of only five years old, he was fluent in French, Spanish, German, English, Japanese, Chinese, Korean, and Swedish, and had already made a name for himself as the greatest detective in the world, and was working under the alias L. Although English was his native toung, he spoke everything else like a natural. He is the one that we all looked up to." At this point in his narrative, L looked down, and picked something out of his pocket. It was a spoon. He held it reverently, and carefully, as if it was the most precious thing in the world. 

"After their success, those that raised him were desperate to recreate him, find more children like him and create a backup in case he died early, so the L legacy could continue. Twice they failed, A and B, as they were called, flew off the handle. A, killing themselves, and B becoming a mass murderer, and finally lighting themselves on fire." 

It took Light a minute to take it all in. If L had gone through the same program...

"Did this happen to you?"

"In a similar circumstance. Unlike all the other children, A and myself were a bit more, shall we say troubled. We had an emotional disorder, causing us to have some emotional breakdowns, hindering our usefulness. This caused others to rise above us, children with the ailiases Near, Mello, and B."

"But why isn't the origional L still here?"

"He had a hard case, in fact, it was the Kira case. Not this one, but one 13 years before this year. He had not taken proper precautions, and those on his task force did not trust him to the utmost, and that caused his downfall. He was killed by Kira, along with his protector, Watari."

"There was another Kira?"

"Yes, in 2003, a criminal came to light, sometimes he was worshipped as a god, a god of peace, and of love, and of wrath. He killed with heart attacks, and did so with absolute judgement. Nobody knew who he was, and L was determined to find him. After painstaking searching, he found the man he was looking for."

"Who was it?"

"He was a star pupil in Japan, on the track to follow in his father's footsteps and become director general of the NPA, Japan's version of the FBI. He was, according to L, too perfect to be innocent, and L dug a little deeper. This caused Kira to push back harder, and become more and more recklace. At one point in the investigation, he acted so out of character that L almost thought he had gotten it wrong, but Kira went back to being Kira again, and Killed him."

"Surely L didn't go around calling himself L, though. Right?"

"True! Normally he would call himself Ryuzaki-" L clamped a hand to his mouth, and quickly quieted. He had said too much. 

"If you will excuse me, I will be taking my leave of you now," L says as he walks out of the room. 

Light makes a beeline for his phone, and calls his dad. 

"Dad, would you please check out the name 'Ryuzaki' in you police database? He would be in Japan around 2003. See who he was working with."

There was a light tapping of keys, and his dad's reply came. 

"He was working with a group of experts, including men named Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi, and a father and son named Yagami."

"What was the son's name?"

"Ratio, why?"

"Because I think that that might be the former Kira."

"You're right, that's who he was, it's listed in the records."

"Can you send me a picture?"

"Are you sure? You're under criminal prosecution for killing all those people."

"Yes dad, I'm sure. I just had my weapon taken away."

***************************************************************************************************************************************

The pictures came in an email attachment. They were all photos, three of which were post-mortem. One was labeled 'RYUZAKI'. No last name. Light was almost certain this was the original L.

His hair was mussed, and stuck out at all angles. He was wearing baggy jeans and a white shirt. He looked in complete contrast to everyone else there. Dispite being dead in the photograph, Ryuzaki was remarkably pale, even for a corpse. It was as if he hadn't seen sunlight for years. Dark bags circled the underside of his eyes, giving the impression he was having a long, needed, and deep sleep. The photo's capctian stated: 'Ryuzaki, died age 25'.

The photograph of Taouta Matsuda showed a young man with bright eyes, and a winning smile. He looked hopeful in the picture, almost as if he were innocent to the world and its deeds. The captian was: 'Taouta Matsuda, alive currently'.

Schuichi Aizawa was a stern man with an afro, and looked like the stereotypical police officer, even having his badge pinned to the outside of his uniform. 'alive currently'

Kanzo Mogi was much the same. 'alive currently'

Sochiro Yagami was a bit different. He looked worn down to the bone, not just because the photo was post-mortem. He, like Ryuzaki, had dark bags under his eyes, and he had white streaks in his hair. His skin was ragged, and he looked like a skeleton. The captian stated: 'Sochiro Yagami, died age 54'.

The last photograph was by far the most interesting. It was a post-mortem photograph of a young man. His hair fell in a wave across his face, and he looked peaceful. He had a bullet wound in his shoulder, and his handsome features looked small and soft in the photograph. The captian read: 'Ratio Yagami (Kira), died age 23'

Looking further into the attachment, there was another few photographs attached. A photograph of a young woman with blonde hair and dark clothes. The captian read: 'Misa Amane (2nd Kira), alive currently'

Another photograph was of a man with spiky long hair and a buisness suit. It was another post-mortem shot. It read: 'Kyosuke Higuchi (3rd Kira) died age 32'

Another was of another buisness man, with longer hair. The photograph's captian read: 'Teru Mikami (Kira's accomplace, 4th Kira) died age 27'

There were hundreds upon hundreds of the first, second, third, and fourth Kiras. 

The file was endless, and Light fell asleep reading it. 

***************************************************************************************************************************************

Light woke to a formilliar face, it was the face of someone he knew. He knew them well from somewhere....

"Hello, Light," the tunnelling voice hit him like a sledgehammer. The slightly accented English, the swooping hair, it was Ratio Yagami, the first Kira. 

"How are you doing?"

"F-fine!" Light stammered. 

"What happened to you, aside from falling in water?"

"You always know when something's up, don't you?" Light grumbles under his breath. 

"You rememer? How splended."

"Wait- remem-"

Ratio pressed two fingers to Light's temples, and Light remembered everything about his coma, learning about Ratio, his Kira case, his L, his Death Note.

"I-I-" Light stammered. He couldn't seem to put his words together correctly.

"You know- we could rule the world together."

"What?"

"You and me. Now you've got me, you can't ever be rid of me, meaning, why don't we make the best out of our situations? Join me, and we will become Justice!"

"I don't know what-"

"Oh, come on Light! You have no reason to be a goody-two-shoes, even Ryuk agrees."

As if to emphesise he point, Ryuk slunk from the background, and gave a thumbs up. 

Light looked at Ratio. "What's in it for me?"

"Oh, just becoming the God of the New World Order, and having the ability to kill anyone who gets in the way."

Light pondered that fact. Perhaps there wasn't a drawback after all...

 

To be continued... Maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

Light could not find a single drawback. Ratio's mind and prowess joined with Light's morals, they would be able to rule the world. The only problem was that Light seemed to be hallucinating Ratio, for some reason. Maybe coping with what he did to all those criminals. 

"Why are you here?" Light bursts out. 

"Because I think you have potential, and I can help you," Ratio responds cooly, smoothly, and gracefully. 

"But are you my imagination? I think you might be."

"Of course not. You see, I switched the notebooks."

 _Notebooks? Did he mean the Death Notes?_ Light looked at his side table. There was a Death Note sitting on the tabletop, even when it was supposed to be in the police's evidence case. "Is that-?"

"No, it's a completely different one. In fact, it's mine," Ratio says. 

Light studies his features for a minute, and finds something odd. In all Ratio's time as Kira, he never traded his eyes for Shinigami eyes. Not once did he even consider it. Now, his eyes were tinged with red, almost looking like he was seeing something that Light couldn't. Light was much the same as ever, aside from that fact. 

"Are you... like Ryuk?"

"If you mean a Shinigami, then yes."

"Okay... Um... What?"

Ratio heaves a sigh. "Listen, Light. When someone uses the Death Note for a prolonged amount of time on a regular basis, they have the possibility of becoming a Shinigami. I was given the notebook that Ryuk gave me, and decided to contact you. I also cannot be killed by this Death Note, or any others, so there are three ways to be rid of me."

"And those three ways are..." Light motions for Ratio to continue. 

"Giving up the Death Note to me, giving it to someone else, or dying."

***************************************************************************************************************************************

Deep in the English countryside, a police officer was makes his rounds. He circles an abandoned building that used to be an orphanage, and is about to move on, when a blue light catches his eye. The police enters cautiously, and makes his way to the area where the blue light is emminating from. In his haste, he accidentally presses something. When he looks at it, it seems to be a button on the wall. 

Looking back at the blue light, the Police finds that it has grown. There was now a crack in the wall before him. Curiosity got the better of him, and he reached out, and pulled the section of the wall aside. Now he wishes he hadn't, because in front of him is a clear box, surrounded by ice. Inside the box is the body of a man. The man has dark hair, all around his head, sticking up at odd angles that were surely uncomfortable. He wore a white shirt, and jeans, poorly suited for his current climate of an icebox, and his eyes were closed. 

There were sensors stuck around his body, with screens monitoring his bodily functions. They seemed to have shut down, however, every few minutes, there was a small *bip* of a heartbeat, and his breathing was slow, and steady. 

*bip*

*beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee*

*bip*

*beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee*

*bip*

was the rythym of the monitor. 

This brought the police to his senses. Reaching for his radio, he begins to scramble with his buttons. A hand looms out of the darkness, and gently takes it from him. It is a hand that is lined, and old. 

The caretaker of the orphanage, Roger Ruvie, stopps him. "Don't do this, please." He motions to the monitors. 

*bip*

*beee*

*bip*

*beee*

*bip*

Roger looks at the policeman. "He's waking. There is only one number that you must call." Roger hands the policeman a card. It reads: (552) 974-4487. 

(By the way, on the keypad of phones, if you didn't know, there are letters. I spelled this out to say, 'L Lawlights'. Also, the area code, 552, is currently unnasigned in the US)

Looking relatively scared, the police pulled out his telephone. He diled the number, and immediately the person on the other end picked up. 

"This is L. Who is this?"

The policeman looked at Roger. Roger gave an encouraging smile.

"Uh, sir. This is Deputy Michael Forester. I'm calling from the uh, former orphanage known as 'Wammy's House'...?"

L paused for a minute, and asks, "Is he waking up?"

The officer nodded before realizing that L couldn't hear the nod. "Uh, yes, Sir."

"I will be right down."

The phone line went dead. 

Forester looked at Roger. "That was L."

"I know," said Roger, hardly suprised. "The current one, anyways. Always the flyaway one. At least he stuck to protocall this time."

Forester looked at Roger. "You know him?"

"Of course! He was origionally an orphan prodogy here, at Wammy's House, while it was still functioning as an orphanage."

Forester didn't know how to respond. He thought that this was just an orphanage, not the home of the great L.

A helicopter landed outside, and a pair of feet ran out. The door banged open, and a man was standing in the doorway, wearing a turtleneck, and a hoodie, the turtleneck pulled over his face. 

Roger walked over. "Good to see you again," he said, pulling L into a hug. 

The man inside the cryochamber's heartbeat became more steady. 

*bip*

*bip*

*bip*

L pulled away. "Good to see you too, old man, but I assume this isn't a drill."

Roger pointed to the cryochamber, cold air now wafting from it, and the man inside was breathing stedally, and more quickly.

L ran over, and pulled the lid off the cryochamber, much like opening a door, and the man inside, opened his eyes slowly. 

"So I wasn't wrong," said the man. "But where is Near?"

"Near," began L.

"Near was deposed, and was unable to continue his duities as L," Roger explained. It seemed like they had forgotten that Forester was still there, as he huddled in the corner. 

The man who stepped out of the ice coffin was bent, like a tree, and his eyes wide, and searching. They looked empty, but they were quite the contrary. "Come out," he called to Forester, when he saw him. "I don't bite." Under his breath, he jokingly said, "Usually."

The man had been breifed in the former Kira case. He knew the photographs almost by heart, and this was certainly wrong. He looked like a twin to one of the post-mortem photographs in the file. 

"You're dead." was all Forester could choke out.

The man chuckled. "Apparently not anymore. Call me Ryuzaki."

That just about did it for Forester. He crumpled to the floor, faint. 


	4. Chapter 4

Forester wakes up in a room that was unformilliar to him. He opens his eyes wider, and finds that he is in a brightly lit room with nothing but a door and a white bed. Forester walks out of the room, thankfully fully clothed, to find a laptop, a telephone, and the three other occupants of the former orphanage sitting around a table. L and Roger seem to be trying to explain something to Ryuzaki.

"And this is still made by Microsoft?" Ryuzaki asks.

"No," Roger answers, with an air of someone explaining something to a small child. "It is made by Apple, which Microsoft has invested in, as is this telephone."

"So I gathered," Ryuzaki responds without amusement.

L was sitting there, watching the other two converse, an awestruck look on his face. It was then that Forester realises that L and Ryuzaki are not sitting, persay, they are crouching, their legs drawn up to their chests, and balancing on the balls of their feet, backs hunched, and hands resting on knees. Ryuzaki picks up the phone.

"I gather that this-" he presses the home button, "Is how you turn it on." The screen comes to life. L and Roger spend 10 minutes aquainting Ryuzaki with the device, and then Ryuzki has the hang of it, going off on his own, and deciding to read a file.

"So..." Forester tries to start, failing miserably. "What's his deal?"

L looks up. "He's been asleep since 2004, so he's got some catching up to do."

Roger touches L's shoulder. "What do you want to do? He's back now, and will probably be back for a while."

L responds. "I'm not sure, Another Kira was just finished, and I might not be able to take this for much longer. I might hand it back to him, if he'll take it."

Ryuzaki shouts from across the room, "Of course I'll take it. I was raised from the dead for this very task, wasn't I?"

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Light has made up his mind. 

"You know, Ratio. I think I'll take you up on that deal, but on one condition. No more crazy girlfriends."

Ratio chuckles. "Believe you me, I don't want any more trouble with them either. But as much as I'd like to avoid this, there is one stop that we need to take."

 

Light manages to get to go to the location that Ratio needs them to go to without much trouble. Mostly because Ratio was whispering in his ear of what to say the whole time, but now his dad thinks that going to the origional sight of the Kira case would help him recover from being Kira. Also, Light wants to see Mt. Fuji.

On the plane to Tokyo, there are no complecations, and everything runs smoothly, aside from the obvious theif in economy class being escourted off of the aeroplane. 

On the way to the Task force headquarters, Ratio motions for Light to stop. Ratio gets out, closely followed by Light, and they come up to a house. 

"I used to live here," Ratio says. 

Light looks at Ratio astounded.

"What are you waiting for? Knock on the door."

Light walks up, and knocks on the door. It is almost immediately answered by a middle aged woman. She speaks in Japanese, and Light has to stop himself from laughing. He had completely come unprepared.

Light takes out his Japanese-English dictionary, and says in broken Japanese, "Nihongo hanashimasen. Gomen. Ego hanashimas ka?"

The woman's eyes light up. She calls inside, and a younger woman appears, her hair long, and silky. "Hello, how can I help you?" she asks.

"Uh, my name is Light Turner. Are you the Yagami's?"

"Yes, we are the Yagami's."

"Where is your father?"

The girl gets quiet really quickly. "He's dead."

Light quickly realises his mistake. "Sorry, I'll be going now-"

"No," the girl says. "Stay, we've just made tea."

Later inside, Light and the girl, who's name is Sayu, are deep in a conversation about the Kira case.

"Well, what else do you know?"

"I know that my brother, father, and many friends died for or because of it."

"I'm sorry, who were they?"

"My brother and father, Ratio and Sochiro, were working on the taskforce to bring down Kira, however it seems that my brother was actually Kira."

"I'm so sorry, If it's any consolati-"

"It's fine!" Sayu cut in. "It's good actually. It was so hard to live up to everyone's expectations of me before it came out he was Kira. First in everything. Grades, tennis, the college enterence exam..."

"Wait, your brother was first in his college enterence exam?"

"Yeah, scored a 100 percent first try."

"Well, that sounds impossible."

"It is, and everybody used to expect me to be able to do the same, but when it came out that he was Kira, people softened up on me, making me availible to go to art school for painting."

"Sounds great. I really must be going, but it was great talking to you."

"Don't forget to pay Kira and my father a visit on the way out!"

The shrine built for the two missing family members were very different. While Sochiro's place was moderately all right, lilttle pieces of pictures, flowers, offerings, and other small things, Ratio's shrine was absolutely piled with things. Letters from admirers, his  grade certificates, many, many flowers and pictures, and so many other things. He laid an apple on Ratio's half, and gave a small bow to Sochiro's. 

Then he was off to meet Misa, Ratio's crazy Ex-Girlfriend.

***************

Misa was... excentricc. She spoke English and as the current leader of the Kira movement, she wore only white robes that usually covered her face and hair. When Ratio's name was brought up, she began to sob, and to clasp her hands, holding Light's own inbetween hers. 

"I know that he meant a lot to you..." Light starts, looking at Ratio, who was invisible.

"Ratio meant everything to me. He was Kira! He IS Kira. Kira is God of the New World, and some were just too blind to see it. But I can tell that you see it don't you?"

"What do you-"

"You are the New Kira, aren't you?"

"How could you-"

"You have one. A notebook. Don't you? Do you have a Shinigami?"

_You really know what you're talking about._

Light looks to Ratio, who gives a nod. 

"Yes," Light says. "I do."

"What do they look like? Can I see? I haven't seen a Shinigami for years, and I so do miss Rem."

Another nod from Ratio. 

"I don't know how to show you, I'm sorry."

"No need! Where's your Death Note?"

"Uh, right here," Light said, producing the black book. 

Misa looks at it, her eyes in a different time. "This is-" She reaches towards it, and delicately takes it from him, flipping through the pages. She finds the one page she was looking for. She brings her hand to her mouth, and tears begin to well in her eyes. She collapses on the ground, the Notebook revieling some scrawled kenji. She traces the kenji with her finger, whispering something under her breath. It sounded like 'Yagami Ratio."

After a minute, she began to come to herself again, and looked around. When her eyes fell on Ratio, she gasped. She looked at Light. "Is that your-"

"Death God? Yeah. You know him?"

"Ratio!" She throws herself at him, and upon impact, both fall to the floor, Ratio struggling to extracate himself from her lock. 

"Misa!"Ratio squeaks, alarmed at the sudden outburst. Something goes behind his eyes, and he begins to speak in Japanese, smoothly and cooly.

When Misa finally let go, Ratio was able to explain the situation. "Misa will get us the names and faces of all the current people who need to be wiped off the list, her followers know who deserve it, and then the New World will rise again."

A/N: You know, this was harder to write than expected. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Post ideas for the next in the comments, and I probably will use some ideas, now that the plot is all set up. :)


	5. Chapter 5

MAINICHI SHIMBUN   
Article by Sato Ichiro

KIRA RETURNS

Yesterday, it was confirmed that Kira has returned to his killing. Thirteen prison inmates were killed by heart attack with no probable cause.   
The Task Force will be re-formed, however names and faces will be withheld from the public and media.   
Those who supported Kira in 2003 are now rejoicing, as this is their dream, and those who oppose him are shaking in their boots.   
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Light finished reading the article. In the last few months, his Japanese was improving. Most people still spoke to him in English, however, occasionally he did get Japanese into his day. 

Ratio enjoyed figuring out who to kill next, as he had been the original Kira. Names and faces, as well as crimes, circumstances, and statements from the suspects were submitted to him, and he judged who to kill based on the crime's severity, finding hundreds that deserve death from thousands and millions. 

All Light did was review them, put down his view, and then passed judgement on them. 

He was enjoying this.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

Today was the official reconvening of the Kira Task Force of the NPA, excluding a few key players, of course. 

Matsuda, Mogi, and Aizawa gathered around the conference table on the fourth floor of the building that L had built in 2005. Everyone had changed in some way, but they all still have the same common goal. 

They had to catch Kira again. 

They were missing four of their original number. The four were the lucky ones, thought Aizawa. The four were to be pitied, thought Mogi. The four to be respected and deserved another chance, thought Matsuda. 

"Let's take a moment of silence," said Aizawa. "For the dead, and those who might still die in the coming months and possibly years." It seemed that his paternal sense had been heightened. 

They all took a moment of silence. Each thinking about what had happened. 

This was some sick copycat, like the one earlier that year. Light Turner had given up the power of the Death Note, and still seemed to retain his memories of it. He would be of help to this case. However, they would need to use care and tread carefully, lest he becomes Kira again. 

They begin to work, pouring over victim reports, beginning to figure out where the killer is from, and why he is doing this. 

What they find is astounding. 

The killer is almost a carbon copy of their former enemy, Yagami Ratio. The ones who are killed are only criminals who do not feel any compassion for their crimes, any of the potential victims that have not been eliminated from the world are either petty criminals, or they regretted their actions. They were stumped.

A sudden flicker in the computer screens caught their attention. A familiar letter popped up on the screen. The calligraphic letter of...

 

N

 

"Hello, Kira Task Force," N says. "I have been contacted by an old friend, and was alerted to your wherebouts. Do you have a microphone?"

Matsuda sits down by the computer, and types out, 'No, Sorry, Near. Who was this old friend?'

"The Old Friend will be meeting with you shortly. I wanted to tell you an interesting development in the case. Light Turner is in Japan. As of two months ago, he officially moved to the Tokyo area."

The news shocked most of the task force. 

'Where did you get the information, Near?' Matsuda types.

"The FBI, as I now work for them. They thought I'd be a valuable resource."

A knock at the door. 

"It appears our old friend has arrived," Near says, the filter of his voice falling. 

An old friend walks through the door. An old friend indeed. 

The man standing before them looked to be about sixty years old, a hat covering his hair, wrinkles dancing across his face in laugh lines and bags under his eyes. He was wearing a trench coat, almost like Watari. 

"Hello, and good to meet you. I am a friend of Near. I am sure that you have heard of me," he says.

The task force did not know what they were expecting. L to be alive? That was unrealistic. 

"I have brought L, or at least the current one."

The task force looks up, and the door opens again. The man who walks through the door looks similar to the original L in manner and stature, however his skin was different, as were his clothes. "Nice to meet you," says the current L is perfect Japanese. "I am the Current L. Call me Sato for the case, my Japanese alias."

Introductions were made, the old man in the corner sitting out all of it, standing in the corner. 

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Matsuda asks, gently 

"There's no need," the old man said, his voice wavering. "It is good to see you all again," the man says, with an uncharacteristically smooth, young voice. He took off his hat, and pulled a false mask off his face. His upright posture curved with what seemed to be much relief. He shed his coat, and standing in front of the Task Force was their old friend. 

The one who had died, and the one who had been correct all along. It was the most genius mind in the whole world come back to life. 

L had returned. 

Ryuzaki had returned.


End file.
